The Angels Sang
by K. A. Graves
Summary: Daisuke's suspicions were true After walking in a horrific scene between Riku and Satoshi, what will he do after his heart is broken? SongFic DaisukexRiku OneShot


This was a story written due to my increased liking of the song it's based off of. The song is "Whiskey Lullaby," by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. The anime the story goes to is D.N.Angel, dealing with a serious matter of love, cheating, and death.  
Feel free to comment and critique.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It had been a year since their first kiss. It had been after Dark and Krad had fought, with Krad being sealed away. Dark, like Krad, was also sealed away as Daisuke had kissed Riku. Life couldn't have been better for the two of them. They had been dating publicly now, not making any sort of attempt to hide their relationship. Riku would still turn jealous at times if she caught Daisuke talking to another girl, as Daisuke would do the same if he saw Riku talking to another boy.

Today was different from other days though. Daisuke had awoken that morning with the sheer feeling that someone was awry. He couldn't shake the feeling as he headed the school that morning. He was even quieter then normal as he roamed the halls to his classroom, pondering what made him feel this way.

He reached his first classroom, only to find the door closed with the lights on. He stood on his toes to see into the classroom, only to see what his heart had dreaded. Riku. In the arms of another man.

This man, as he could clearly see, was Satoshi. He could see his hand on the back of her head, his arm firmly wrapped around her back. Riku had placed her arms around his neck. Both were locked in what seemed to be a heartfelt kiss.

Daisuke dropped his books at the entrance, slamming the door open with tears in his eyes. He watched as the two released each other instantly, both staring at him. Riku covered her mouth in horror as she saw Daisuke's flushed face. Immediately, she attempted to run towards him.

"How could you!" Daisuke could only scream as he ran from the classroom and down the hall.

Riku ran towards the door, calling his name. She got no response as she saw him turn the corner, a door slamming behind him. Remorse had overtaken her as she looked back at Satoshi, tears overflowing from her eyes.

Daisuke had remained at home the remainder of the day, his face buried in the pillow on his bed. His sobbing was only silenced by the passing cars on the street. Neither his mother, his father, nor his grandfather were home due to a local artists convention in town. He was alone to suffer in his sorrow.

He turned over at one point to stare at the roof above him, wiping the tears away from his face. His eyes were empty, his face showed no emotion. His only wish was to die.

Daisuke sat up briefly to look around his room. He fell back onto his bed as a voice spoke within his head.

"_Daisuke…Get a hold of yourself! You're falling apart…_" The voice spoke in a soft tone, attempting to console him.

"You don't understand, Dark…She was the one. And she did this…" Daisuke responded, breaking into tears once again.

Dark, the voice, remained silent as Daisuke removed himself from the bed, walking towards a wall in his room. Recently, Daisuke had been given a set of katana's for his birthday, which he had hung on his wall.

There was an immediate protest from Dark as Daisuke took the smallest katana from the shelf and unsheathed it. Daisuke no longer heard Dark. He only heard the sound of the sword calling to him. He placed the tip of the blade against his stomach, closing his eyes.

"_Daisuke…DAISUKE!!!_"

Daisuke's family found him within the hour, as they had called the house repeatedly and had received no answer. He had died slowly, bleeding from the wound in his stomach. Blood had coated the floor beneath him, soaking into every bit of clothing on him that it could. His eyes remained open, showing the sadness and despair he had endured over the past few hours. A note was found beside him, with the words written in blood, 'I'll love her till I die…'

They buried him two days later under a larger willow tree in the nearest cemetery. Everyone the family knew, including Riku, Risa, and Satoshi, had come to mourn the death. Riku was mentally and physically distraught, barely able to stand from her constant bawling. Her only comfort was in the form of her sister, who had kept her arms around here the whole time.

At one point, Risa looked up after the burial, and swore to herself that she saw an angel hovering over the grave, singing a drunken lullaby.

A year had passed after Daisuke's death. No sense of normalcy had returned to the school, or to the city in fact, over the ordeal. Riku seemed to be the most disoriented. She was only forced to leave the house as the means of school, and other then that, she never left her room. Her skin had become a sickly pale color, and she had considerably lost weight. But most strikingly, one could smell the faint stench of whiskey on her breath.

No one could seem to comfort Riku over his death. She loved him, and she still did. She still could recount the day she kissed Satoshi. She couldn't forget his face as she saw him burst into the room. She never thought he would find out. She had convinced herself it was a harmless kiss, nothing more. She never even got the chance to explain to him what had happened. Her only wish was the see him again. Her only wish was to die.

One night, Riku had snuck into her parent's room while they were sleeping. She knew where her father kept his revolver. As quietly as she could, she opened the dresser drawer and removed the gun, sneaking out of the room and back to hers.

She sat on the bed, holding the revolver in her hand. A half-drunk bottle of whiskey sat beside her. Riku broke into tears as she grabbed the bottle and drank down another fourth of the bottle, throwing it against the floor, its contents seeping into the carpet. She picked up a picture of Daisuke, staring at it momentarily before placing the gun against her head.

Seconds after the shot was fired, Riku's parents burst into the room. Their eyes fell upon the horror of their daughter lying on her bed, dead. She was clutching the picture of Daisuke in her limp hands.

Riku was buried next to Daisuke underneath the willow tree two days after her death. The Niwa family attended the funeral and attempted to console the distraught family over their loss.

Risa stood beside the graves of Daisuke and Riku after the crowd of people had left. She looked up after wiping the tears from her eyes. Before her eyes standing under the shadows of the tree, stood the apparitions of Daisuke and Riku, holding each other in a never-ending embrace.

They were together again.


End file.
